


i'll be out of my mind ( and you'll be out of ideas pretty soon )

by bunmikuu



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: It's jevil/seam if you.... squint, Jevil likes Snuggles ( not in fic, M/M, Seam locked up Jevil.... so...... he could........ take care of him......, Seam takes care of Jevil, before deltarune, much ), no lighteners yet, wow. enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunmikuu/pseuds/bunmikuu
Summary: Jevil had long since learned to block out the sound, either by drifting further into the state of delusion he always seemed to inhabit, or by humming strange and disjointed songs. It had been years since he had been locked away, although, he was unsure how many of them had passed. All he knew was that it was a long time, enough time for a normal person to go mad.





	i'll be out of my mind ( and you'll be out of ideas pretty soon )

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself to not write a fic for this game.
> 
> I clearly don't listen to myself.  
> This was inspired by the deltarune server i'm in! the art and writing fucking inspires me
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ( jevils rhymes ... suck, sorry )

It was dark, a dank, bleak blackness saturated with the smell of rot and the sound of dripping water.   
The occasional chime of bells rang through the air, followed by the whisper of cloth against fabric, and then all fell silent; save for the increasingly irritating sound of droplets of water breaking apart on the stone floor.

Jevil had long since learned to block out the sound, either by drifting further into the state of delusion he always seemed to inhabit, or by humming strange and disjointed songs. It had been years since he had been locked away, although, he was unsure how many of them had passed. All he knew was that it was a long time, enough time for a normal person to go mad.

But, he wasn’t a normal person, Jevil giggled to himself, a sharp ‘ Uee - hee ‘, that echoed through the large stone chamber that was his prison.   
But it wasn’t a prison, if he was truly free- the only one in the miserable realm called the dark world- the one who had chained him to the dark cellar of the place didn’t imprison him, but set him free. His tail flicked idly, the oddly shaped end thwapping against the floor with a dull thud; his laughter growing to echo around the space- eery, and, the sound bouncing around him until it faded into silence.  
Silence was boring, and suffocating, irritating and irsome, and a billion other synonyms meaning the same thing. 

Jevil pouted, and then opened his mouth- about to say something, anything- a rhyme or a riddle or even just a sound, when he heard the sound of a door opening. A creak-thud- along with the all too familiar sound of uneven feet walking down the long flight of stairs- a soft whisper of fur and padded feet against the stone, along with a hollow thunk- the pattern alternating. Jevil grinned, his lips stretching to the side to reveal his sharp fangs; smooth teeth tapering into points.

The irregular footsteps stopped, replaced with a loud click- the sound of a key entering a long. Jevil watched, even though he had seen this scene many times, as paths of blue light traced the way of a door into the dark blackness of the wall in front of him- even the faint light causing his glimmering pupils to smart. The door slowly swung open, a sharp ‘creeeeaaak’ that slowly faded into silence.

A familiar silhouette stepped in, its front darkened to oblivion by the shade of the devil’s cell. But the shape, the voice, the sound’s were all too familiar- Jevil could recognize them anywhere.

“Seam!” He called out, pronouncing it ‘ S(ee)m, as he knew the other was irritated by that pronunciation. But the elder only muttered a grunt, closing the door behind him so that darkness reigned in the place. The sound of rusting fabric, and fur sounded as the cat-creature sat, but, Jevil knew the other’s movements- his ‘ schedule ‘, like clockwork.   
He would sit, slide the tray of food he had brought for the devil over, chat about something trivial, and then would take the tray back, and leave; coming back only when he felt like it- ( as it seemed like to Jevil, although in truth, there was an ounce of clockwork timing to the visits. It would be improper to let him starve to death, afterall. )

A light formed in front of the ratty old cat, a shimmering ball of light that looked like the fire from a candle; and that provided enough glow to cover the prison with a decent amount of light.

The prison was strange, in itself- reminiscent of a carousel, without the ponys, and animals. It was a striped blue- a dark blue, and a darker one creating a swirling pattern on the floor, a post that sprouted up to the floor till it met the ceiling, and the ceiling itself. The walls were a dark black, still. 

“You’re back again, again!” Jevil trilled; getting on his hands and knees to slink closer to the older cat; his tail waving luxuriously behind him; as if he was a cat himself. Seam regarded him with his socket eye, the dark hole crinkling a little in disapproval, and yet he remained silent. Jevil crept closer, before bouncing into the air; his tail providing a sort of post, that he perched on.

He regarded Seam again, his teeth glowing dangerously in the light. “It has been forever- forever~!”

“It ‘as only been a few days.” Seam said, gruffly; reaching up a paw to pat down fluff that peaked up from his cloak collar. “I couldn’t get much from th’ pantry. The bake sale is where I got most of y’food.”  
Jevil pouted, and turned his gaze to the tray that lay between them; leaning forward, as to defy gravity.

“Four doughnuts, indeed, are you sure I won’t overfeed?” Jevil quizzed, looking up- a manic grin stretching back on his lips, at the fact that indeed that was a rhyme bad enough to make the elder cringe.

“I ‘ave seen you eat an ‘ole cake before in one bite. Hurry up and eat, sitting in ‘ere makes my fur fall out.” The cat griped, his tail swishing against the ground. Jevil let out another trilling laugh, and leaned forward- seeming to unhinge his jaw, and sweep the four doughnuts into his mouth with his abnormally long tongue, and swallow them whole; still perched in the air. Seam watched impassively, Jevil did that every time he brought food down.  
The little demon giggled, before removing his tail from the floor, so that it curled behind him; himself now fully crouched impossibly in the air. His hands were against his knees, the blueish skin stark against the black of his pants. 

“Have you only come to watch me suffer, or have you finally come with a freedom offer? Thought I shall let you know something you never seem to see, only in this prison am I truly free.” He crowed, smirking at the elder; who, at this point just looked resigned.   
“Y’should know by now that I locked you up for a damn good reason.” Seam said sternly, almost coldly- tugging up his cloak with his furry paws.  
“You were causin’ too much chaos, disruptin’ the natural order of things. I was the only one who could tie y’up, so you know damn well I’m aint neva givin’ you a key.”

Jevil gave another ‘ Uee-hee,” tail thrashing behind him. “You see, you see- I can have freedom without a key!” He chortled, the sound filling up and once again unnaturally filling up the room. Seam seemed unperturbed, his pensive gaze still trained on the devil.

“If you’re done, I’ll take ma’ leave. Some of us have better things to do.” The ratty cat said, his voice a usual timbre of low pitch. He reached out, pulling the metal tray to him, and picking it up. He stood up as well, with a grunt- his cloak pulling up to reveal only one original leg; fur a dark purple, with dark brown boots, and his other leg was replaced with a wooden leg. It created the irregular beat that signaled his arrival when he came down the long trail of steps. 

Jevil waited, frozen in a crouched position several feet up in the air- his eyes trained on the orb of orangish light that followed the cat-man. His tail curled, resting on the air in the same level that he was perched on. He waited several seconds, for Seam to pull out a key, before he pounced- but instead of lunging for the key, he landed on Seams back.   
His claws scrabbled on the leatherish material of Seam’s cloak- before finding a hold, so that the impish creature could get a grip. Seam stayed stock still- his key still clutched in his fluffy paw; but not moving it, or inserting it into the wall. Jevil giggled, his typical ‘ Uee-hee ‘; before burying his face in Seams fluffy mane.

It was soft; deceiving; since Seams’ fur looked ratty and mangled. Jevil rubbed his face in the fur, his tag wagging behind him.  
It smelled of dust, unsurprisingly. If dust had a smell.

“I need ta go.” Seam said, but his voice was softer- somehow more gentle. Jevil giggled, and scrambled up, to perch on the cat’s head; his tail sweeping along the expanse of the other’s back. 

“You take so long coming back, I get worried your schedule has gone off track.” He moped, his voice still somehow cheerful- ( as it almost always was. )  
“If i’ll let you go, you must return soon, a braggadocio is useless without a show!”

He leaped off, before settling on the ground; tail curling around his feet; once again, himself having a very feline behaviour, as opposed to the actual cat-man in the room.   
Seam nodded, turning around slightly to meet Jevil’s gaze with his good eye.

“ ‘O course. I’ve never once forgotten, devil.” He said, softly; before turning around, and pressing the key against the wall in front of him. The door wrote itself into existence, and the light that illuminated the room extinguished itself; filling with the soft blue light of the candles in the corridor beyond the old cat.

Seam closed the door behind him, plunging the room into darkness, and leaving Jevil once against to his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed!! comments/kudos feed me...
> 
> Have a beautiful day!!


End file.
